pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Timon (The Lion King) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Steenee (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Makiko (Tamagotchi) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip 'n Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Kalrsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Angelica Pickles Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Sadness Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic3013 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG